Too Many Fire Emblem Characters
by RisingSonic17
Summary: While human watching, Pit steals a summoning gun from a castle and starts summoning different Fire Emblem characters from the different worlds. This causes massive amounts of chaos to unfold for everyone in the mansion. How will Pit get himself out of this one? Fire Emblem Heroes parody. Contains maximum brain damage. Updates inside the story.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another story. Now, who here has heard of or is currently playing Fire Emblem Heroes? The gacha mobile game that's taking people's money and bringing out the worst of Fire Emblem fans. Good game. This fanfic is basically one huge parody of Fire Emblem Heroes and Fire Emblem in general. This is also one big joke about how the Smash community complains about "too many Fire Emblem characters". Smash players don't like Fire Emblem for some reason. There's an update at the end of story in terms of what will happen for future stories. So without further, enjoy another headass parody fic of mine.**

Pit was outside walking around in some mysterious country he's never been to before. Palutena had sent him on a mission to keep an eye out on the humans just incase anything went wrong. It was Palutena's job to watch over, but she told Pit that she had some super important business to take care of. (She really wanted to go to the spa all day and didn't feel like doing her job, so she had Pit do it).

The angel groaned. "Man, this is boring! I hate human watching. Just watching them do the same old mundane routine with their same mundane job that they hate. Complaining over and over again about how their lives suck or whatever. What do I get out of helping them? Where the hell am I anyways?" Pit wondered.

He looks around him to see if he can find something to help guide him. The angel sees a castle in front up ahead. He starts running towards the castle, maybe he can get some help from someone inside. Pit makes it to the castle and just walks inside. He was impressed by how large it was in the were columns, a fountain, a sleeping owl, and the floor had a red rug covering it.

Pit whistled in amazement. "This place is sweet! I hope the person who owns this place doesn't mind if I just trespass in here."

Pit looks around and sees a man in a white robe sleeping on a rocking chair. Besides the man was a weird looking weapon that looked like a gun. The angel was curious of what the weapon could do, it wasn't just any normal gun.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it." Pit whispered to himself. The angel slowly approached the white robed man and silently takes his weapon. The angel then scurries out of the castle before someone comes in and sees him.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion**

Pit was now in his room observing the weapon he stole. It was really weird looking, he wondered what power did this weapon held. Before he could figure out anything about the weapon, Robin enters his room.

"Hey Pit." Robin waved.

"Hey babe, I'm glad you came here. Look what I just got." Pit shows Robin the gun.

"Woah, that looks very interesting. This looks more like a divine weapon that came from my world. How did you manage to get something like this?" Robin asked.

"Well, I was just taking a stroll after doing some human watching of their boring lives. Then I saw this castle, I decided to look in there and saw this weapon. So I decided to...borrow it. Yeah...borrow it."

Robin rolls her eyes knowing Pit just stole it. "You troublemaker. You're lucky you're cute." She says pinching his cheek. "So what does it do?"

Pit shrugs. "I don't know. Let me pull the trigger and find out."

Pit pulls the trigger on the gun and it starts shaking. The gun shoots out a blue portal in front of the two. The two just stare in awe at the portal. Suddenly, an arm comes out from the portal. It was person wearing brown gloves. Pit and Robin looked at each other then stared back at the portal.

The rest of the person came out of the portal. Pit and Robin's eye widened at the person in front of them. It was...Robin, but in a purple bikini. She also had a basket with an octopus inside of it and was holding a harpoon with a dead fish lying on the points.

Pit just rubbed his eyes. "What in the…"

"Pit...You summoned...me! But more sexy looking." Robin puts her hand on her chin and smirked.

Summer Robin looks around in the room she's in confused. She sees Pit and Robin who was just staring back at her. Summer Robin was freaked out now, why is there another version of her with this angel.

"What's going on here? I was just at the beach enjoying my day, then suddenly I get sent here. Why is there another version of me...with awesome pink hair!" Summer Robin's eyes glowed.

Robin smiles at her clone and tugs on her hair. "You like it? Pit suggested that I dye it years ago, and it just kind of sticked. Pit is the angel guy right there. He's my boyfriend, or rather our boyfriend." The tactician points to the angel who just smiled and waved.

"Boyfriend? I always imagined that I'd get together with Chrom, but Pit is cute. You have good taste me." Summer Robin smiles.

Robin sees the octopus inside of Summer Robin's basket. "I see the octopus, girl. Do you...you know?" The tactician nudges her clone.

"Use it for tentacle sex? Of course! I wouldn't be Robin if I didn't enjoy tentacle fucking."

"That's my Robin!" The two Robins hi five each other and shares a laugh.

Pit was really enjoying what he was watching. A huge grin was on his face. " _Oh man, this is amazing! Two version of my girlfriend! I wonder…" Pit thought to himself._ He looks at the summoning gun and pulls the trigger again.

Out of the portal came another Robin, but this Robin had red eyes, dark aura, and had her hood over her head.

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. Who dares summon me in the midst of my destruction?" Grima Robin asks.

Pit raised his hand excitedly. "It was me! I did it! I'm responsible!"

"You foolish worm. How dare you interrupt my plans for world destruction! I will step on you like the pathetic worm you are."

Pit falls down on his back and spreads legs apart. "For the love of Palutena, please do! I deserve to get punished for ruining your plans, almighty Grima." He says excitingly.

Grima Robin was a little confused by the angel's request. He actually wants to be stepped on and has already submitted to her. She turns to see Robin and Summer Robin behind her. "Well...this is certainly interesting."

Summer Robin turns to Robin. "Were you ever going to tell Pit you're a vessel for a dragon?"

"Well I was trying to keep it a secret for the longest time, I just kept telling him it was a tattoo during sex."

"This is so cool! Three Robin for the price of one, and one of them is very dominant." Pit's mouth watered. He gets up from the ground. "So...Robins and Lord Grima? Since we're all in the same room together. What do you say to a foursome?" The angel asks.

Robin puts her hand on her chin and takes a moment to think. "Hmmm, sex with my boyfriend along with selfcest. I might just go along with it. What about you?" She turns to Summer Robin.

"I'm not opposed to the idea, but I want to use my squid. I don't know if Grima would want to join though." Summer Robin turns to Grima.

"Well, the angel did submit his loyalty to me. I might participate in this trivial act, as long as I'm in control."

A huge smile appeared on the angel's face. He knew what he was getting into, and he is ready for it all.

* * *

After two hours, Pit exits his room with part of his chiton torn off, scratch marks, bite marks, and hickeys all over his body. He couldn't believe it. He just had sex with his girlfriend three times! He glances down at the summoner gun in his hand. In his hand is the most powerful weapon in the universe.

 _I wonder how far I can go with this baby._ Pit thought to himself. He laughed to himself like a man drunk with power. This was going to be fun!

* * *

 **Outside of the Smash Mansion**

It only took fifteen minutes for Pit to work his magic. It also only took fifteen minutes for the mansion to be in absolute chaos. Mario approached Pit upon seeing the madness that started happening.

"Pit." Mario just says.

"Y-Yeah Mario?" The angel hesitantly replied.

"I just need you to answer one simple question for me. WHERE DID ALL THESE ANIME CHARACTERS COME FROM?!" Mario yells in anger.

Outside of the Smash Mansion were a bunch of Fire Emblem characters talking and interacting with each other. There were even multiple versions of the same person.

Pit swallowed. "Yeah...Well I found this summoning gun and I wanted to use it. Let's just say things got a little out of hand..."

"A little?! These people aren't even to supposed to be here! You better get them all to leave right now!" Mario ordered.

"I would if I knew how to. This thing just summons, not return."

Mario facepalms. "You idiot…"

Marth starts heading towards Pit and Mario. He was carrying Young Tiki in his arms. "Well Pit, while I do appreciate you helping me meet my wife and friends again, you've really made a mess this time. Oh, guys I want you to meet one of my good friends Tiki. Tiki, say hello to Mario and Pit."

"A pleasure to meet you both. I hope you're both nice to Mar Mar or I'll turn to into a dragon and eat you! Rawr!" Young Tiki roared.

Pit just snickered. "Come on now, lolis don't scare me."

Suddenly, a voice calls out Marth's name. "Prince Marth!"

Marth turns to see Ephraim holding Myrrh with Eirika standing beside him. "Damn it, it's Ephraim."

"Don't think I forgot what you said to me months ago. You may have been telling the truth, but I won't let you disrespect me or my sister!"

"It doesn't matter how you feel Ephraim. No matter what, I'll still be more popular than you'll ever be." Marth taunted.

"Then why did it take you so long to get an alternate costume?" Pit asked in a snarky tone.

Marth sneered. "Shut up Pit."

"I usually don't pick fights I know I can't win, but you ain't shit Marth." Ephraim taunted.

Steam fumed from Marth's head. He gritted his teeth and gives Young Tiki to Pit. "Hold my loli. You want to fight Ephraim?! Then let's go!" The Altean Prince starts approaching Ephraim.

Ephraim gives Myrrh to Eirika. "Hold my loli, Eirika. I don't even need Siegmund to beat you." Ephraim cracks his knuckles and approaches Marth.

"Bring it on you incest poster boy!"

Marth and Ephraim stood face to face with each other. Suddenly, Ephraim takes out a tome book and starts reading it. Marth was confused by this seeing as how Ephraim was not a tome user. So why would he take a tome? Ephraim lets out a sigh and close the tome. He then proceeds to throw the the tome directly at the Altean Prince's face.

"AHH!" Marth screams in pain and falls on his back. Ephraim then gets on top of Marth and starts beating him up.

Pit and Mario just looks with astonishment on how much of a bitch Marth looked. They just shook their heads.

Mario takes a look at Young Tiki who had fallen asleep in Pit's arms. "What?! She's asleep?!"

"So much for helping her "Mar Mar"..." Pit couldn't help but snark. At least his little dragon was adorable. "Well, I'm sure most of these Fire Emblem characters here are the most wonderful group of people to be around."

Suddenly, Mario gets hit by two thunderbolts raining from the sky. The plumber looked burnt and fell down to the ground twitching like a madman. Pit turns in horror to see it was Reinhardt on his horse that was responsible.

"Magic is everything!" Reinhardt declares.

Pit gulps. "I wouldn't want to mess with that guy." The angel then started to wonder something. "Hey, where are all the villains I summoned?"

* * *

In the basement of the Smash Mansion, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede were playing a game a poker. Joining the three at the poker table were Michalis, Arvis, Zephiel with Narcian standing behind him, Valter, Zelgius, and Oliver. Bowser, Ganondorf, Dedede, Valter, Arvis, and Oliver already folded their hands. So the game was down to Michalis, Zephiel, and Zelgius.

Michalis reveals his cards. He had three queens and two jacks. "Full house." He says.

Zelgius nods. "Very nice hand King Michalis, but I'm afraid I've bested you this round." The Black Knight reveals he has four of a kind with four aces and a nine card.

Zephiel laughs to himself as he reveals he got a royal flush. "Nice attempt gentlemen" He says as he takes the chips.

Narcian claps. "Very good Lord Zephiel. Your poker face was just as beautiful as my general appearance." He flaunts.

Oliver laughs. "Please. Pardon me Narcian, but your looks could never compare to the God of beauty that is me. I am the ideal man, you might not like it but this is what peak performance looks like." He points to himself.

Dedede leans to Ganondorf. "Looks more like a midget Dr. Eggman to me." He whispered.

"Good games everyone. It's nice to have more villains here to hang out with. There's already so little of us. So, tell us a little something of your evil deeds or ambitions. We don't have any Fire Emblem villains here, so I want to see how you all stack." Bowser says.

"I want to rid the world of these pathetic humans and rule the world with dragons." Zephiel starts.

"My father was a weak king, so I killed him and inherited the throne." Michalis said next. He felt no regrets admitting to being a murderer who would stop at nothing to get the throne.

"I'm mostly responsible for killing Ike's father, he doesn't know it was me though." Zelgius says as a matter of fact statement. DDD's eyes widened hearing that. Having a parent killer in the mansion was a very bad idea.

"I killed so many innocent people because I enjoy it. I savour the pain and suffering and wanted endless war." Valter says with a wicked laugh.

Everyone turned to Arvis who just sat in silence. Every villain that opened his mouth had a terrible crime. Surely...Arvis didn't have anything bad in comparison...right?

"Your turn Arvis, tell us something about your evil deeds or ambitions." Ganondorf says. DDD looks at Ganondorf wishing he didn't ask.

Arvis sighs. "If you wish...I stole a man's wife who turned out to be my sister who I married and had two children with. Then I proceeded to trick that man and burn him and his army to death. All for eternal peace."

Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dedede just stared at Arvis with freaked out looks on their faces. The other Fire Emblem villains just clapped for Arvis. Arvis gives them a bow.

Dedede just shakes his head. "Listen, I just wanted to steal food. I didn't ask for all this." He says silently to himself.

"Listen, I'm all for murdering people, but incest is where I practically draw the line." Ganondorf says silently. "I pity the man that got cucked by this madman."

"You know what? I think I'm glad that we don't have any Fire Emblem villains." Bowser tells Ganondorf and Dedede. "And you know what? I'm fine with just the three of us being the only villains here."

* * *

Peach is in the kitchen baking a cake with Peri. Peri just sort of came in and saw Peach baking. She had a love for baking as well and wanted to join the princess. Peach agreed. The two just got done baking a strawberry cake.

Peach wiped the sweat from her head. "Nice job Peri! I didn't think you were such an expert at baking." She says.

Peri smiles. "Thank you princess! I love baking sweets! They're usually so bright and colorful and taste really good! Did you know that I was a princess as well?"

"Really?! I never expected you to be of royalty as well."

"Yup! I used to have servants to do everything I say. That was until I killed them all." Peri said cheerfully.

Peach's face turned into shock. "Y-You...You k-killed them all?"

"Uh huh!" Peri grabs a nearby knife. "I was really bored. So I just took a nearby sword and then-THWACK! Chopped all of their heads off while blood spurted all over my body. Did you know that blood is really good for your skin?"

Peach was now in further shock. She was shaking. She just allowed a sociopath to bake a cake with her. The princess was afraid of what may happen next. "I-I-I didn't know a-at all.."

Peri started thinking to herself. "Hmmm, you think cake would taste good with blood? I'm curious." She turns her attention to Peach. "Princess, I'm going to need your blood. Now hold still and everything will end quickly."

Peri raises the knife and attempts to bring it down on the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach screams in horror. "Nooooo!"

The princess runs out of the kitchen dodging Peri's stab.

"Stabby Stabby time! Come back here princess!" Peri screamed as she chased after Peach with a dangerous weapon in hand.

* * *

In the Smash Stadium, Ness and Lucas were watching at the sidelines of the arena watching Toon Link in a duel against Fir. The Sword Student was slashing at Toon Link with rapid slices. The cartoonish elf did his best blocking the slices with his shield, he was too pressured to try to get any offense in. Fir tries to go for a downward slice, Toon Link quickly rolls away and uses a jumping slice to knock Fir on her butt.

Toon Link wanted to fall to his knees. He was exhausted from the match. One match outside of a Smash tournament meant way more for him. "Man, you are really good Fir." The child complemented.

Fir gets up from the ground. "Not as good as you are. I am still in training. Your swordsmanship is incredible! I hope I can be just as good as you are with my Nameless Blade."

"Well with enough practice you'll definitely get there. That's how I'm good at combat." He smiled.

Fir holds Toon Link's hand. "You're going to be a big inspiration for me." She smiled brightly.

Toon Link began to blush and rub the back of his head. " _Aww shucks, getting compliments from a cute girl is always nice. She has a nice smile too."_ He thought. The cartoonish elf was starting to sweat at the sight of The Sword Student. " _I know I have a crush on Tetra, but wow Fir is pretty! I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and make a move!"_

"Hey!" A burly voice yelled.

Fir turns to see her father Bartre approaching her and Toon Link. Fir lets go of Toon Link's hand and starts blushing. "F-Father! W-What are you doing here?!"

"Looking all over for you young lady! Unfortunately this boy found you first." Bartre sneered at Toon Link.

Toon Link gulps. " _Oh no…"_

"Listen here kid! I won't allow you to make any moves on my daughter. Anyone who does will our wrath. Karel!" Bartre yelled.

Suddenly Karel appears from behind Bartre. "Yes, dear brother in law?"

"This boy was trying to make a move on Fir. I say we show him the consequences of his actions." Bartre takes out his Slaying Hammer.

Karel starts laughing maniacally and takes out his Nameless Blade. "Of course. My sword just loves to feast on the flesh of the foolish. This boy will be no different." Karel licks the side of his blade.

"Ahhhhhh!" Toon Link screams and starts running away from Bartre and Karel who chased after him.

"Feast my blade!" Karel yelled.

Fir follows the three. "Dad! Uncle Karel! Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

Ness and Lucas just looked on at the situation their friend was in. Ness shakes his head. "Poor Toon. I'm sure he'll make it out of that okay. I can't say I don't blame him, that girl was really cute. Right Lucas?"

"Y-Yeah. There were a lot of girls I saw around our age, I thought they were very pretty." Lucas said quietly.

"Heh, I might have to tell Kumatora about this." Ness smirked.

Lucas started getting nervous. "D-Don't do that! I don't want her to be mad at me!"

"Easy there Lucas, I was only joking with you buddy." Ness chuckled. By the corner of his eye, Ness caught a glimpse of Genny, who was standing alone at entrance of the arena. The psychic boy was starstruck at the sight of the fluffy sheep healer.

Lucas sees Genny. "Hey, that girl looks nice. Ness, maybe you should go-" Lucas turns to see Ness was gone from beside him and sees him running towards Genny. "I didn't even get to finish..."

Ness approaches Genny and waves. "Hi there. I'm Ness." He smiled.

Genny sees Ness. "Oh, hello there. I'm Genny. I was just taking a stroll around this huge mansion. It's really nice here."

"Y-Yeah. S-Say...Would you like to hang out with me? I could show you around the place."

"Hmm. Sorry Ness, but I'm kind of already exploring with someone."

Saber approaches the arena. "Genny. I thought I told you to stay beside me. I can't have my wife walking around other dimensions she's never been to." He warns her.

Ness's eyes widened in shock. "W-W-W-What?! D-Did he say...WIFE?!"

"Oh yes. Saber is my newlywed husband. I always did have a thing for older guys." Genny clings on to Saber arm and nuzzles it.

Saber pets Genny's head. "Come on little sheep, I'll continue to look around with you."

Saber and Genny leave the area leaving Ness in a state of utter confusion and disbelief. Genny is married to a man who is much older than she is. He starts clinging on to his head trying to understand.

"What is wrong with you people?!" He yelled to no one in general.

* * *

Outside of the Smash Mansion, Mario had recovered from the initial shock that was Reinhardt. Now he was standing face to face with the man of legends. The plumber looked burnt to a crisp, he was wobbling around trying to keep his balance. A simple shove would be enough to have him crumbling.

Reinhardt laughed. "Foolish plumber, it is very clear that you stand no chance against my magic. You will back down!"

"W-Well listen here Chad Thundercock! If it wasn't for you and your stupid book and your stupid horse, I'd be beating your ass right now!" Mario growled.

"That's not the case though is it? I won't waste my time with you any longer. In fact, I think I'll let my sister handle you. Olwen!" Reinhardt calls.

Olwen appears beside Reinhardt. "Just leave it to me dear brother. I'll show you that I can use my magic as well as you can." She told her elder brother.

"I'm sure you'll have no issue." Reinhardt smirks.

Mario sighs. " _I just can't catch a break, can I?"_

Olwen proceeds to use her Dire Thunder to send two lightning bolts down from the sky to strike down Mario. The plumber falls on the ground twitching like crazy, looking more burnt than he did before.

Pit was watching Mario from afar and shakes his head. "Yeesh, I'm glad I don't have to take any attacks as brutal as that." He says.

Suddenly, a glass plate hits Pit in the face and breaks. The angel yells in pain and fall on the floor covering his face. "Who the hell throws plates as a weapon?!"

"Sorry!" Felicia yells out to Pit.

Pit takes his hands off of his face and sees Corrin's little sister Sakura looking down at him.

"Hello. Do you have brain damage?" Sakura asks.

Pit gets up from the floor and dust himself off. "My brain and I are fine."

"Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Sakura. I am the medic of the Six Paths of Pain+. A group of the most deplorable and ruthless healers led by my wife, the dark overlord Elise. I have a really good resume of curing people of brain damage and even attempted to heal Robin's hand cancer. My brother Taco Meat was also healed by me. He thought he was Betrayal, but I had to remind him that he was pineapple. With my staff in hand, I will show everyone the true power of the Six Paths of Pain+!" Sakura yelled.

Pit was now officially weirded out. "Okay, you have definitely lost your freaking mind."

"Silence foolish shota angel! Now if you would excuse me, I have to find the rest of my team. We separated on our way here, so I must find them. Onward!" Sakura goes off to search for whoever she was searching for.

Meanwhile Corrin was approaching Pit, he didn't look too happy either. "Pit! What have you done to my sister?! She's not the sweet innocent sister I know!" He yelled.

Pit rubs the back of his head. "While I was on my summoning spree, I accidentally shot Sakura into a wall and she hit her head really hard. Now she's turned into a complete psychopath."

"Well I want you to put her back to normal! You've really made a big mess of this place. If any of my other siblings are in the same state as Sakura, so help me I'll-Ahhh!" Corrin's threat was cut short by Camilla pulling him into a big hug.

Camilla was rocking Corrin left and right while smothering him in between her boobs. "Oh my darling Corrin! Your big sister missed you so much! Everyday without you is like torture for me! I'm so happy to be united with you again."

Corrin then gets pulled into a hug by Spring Camilla. "There you are Corrin! I was hoping to see you during the spring festival, but I got sent here. At least I see my sweet little Corrin is okay." She purred.

New Years Camilla then comes in and pulls Corrin into a hug. "Corrin! I was so worried for you. I didn't want you to go missing again like last time. You're staying right beside me where I can see you." She cooed.

Summer Camilla was flying down with her wyvern and meets up with the other Camillas. She gets off her wyvern. "Good job finding our Corrin Camillas. I'll be sure to make you all a drink as a celebration. For now, let's give Corrin the love he deserves." Summer Camilla smiled.

All the Camillas got together and start smothering Corrin. The dragon prince now had four pair of boobs pressing against his face. Corrin didn't know what to feel, the oxygen leaving his body or the tight feeling in his pants. If this was how he was going to die, he didn't mind that it was in his sister's loving arms.

Bayonetta and Cloud were watching Corrin from the sidelines. The Umbra Witch was furious at the sight while Cloud was rather...intrigued.

"One of them was annoying enough, now there's four versions of this broad. Looking at them smothering _**MY**_ Corrin...It drives me mad." Bayonetta sneered.

"I wish she was my sister." Cloud couldn't help but joke.

"What?!"

"N-Nothing...D-Don't mind me I didn't say anything." Cloud turned away from Bayonetta. " _That should've just been my inside thoughts. I should know messing with her means more trouble for me. I can't handle more spankings from the paddle."_ Cloud thought to himself.

Bayonetta takes out Love Is Blue. "Pardon me Cloud, I need to have a one on four talk with Corrin's sister. It won't be pretty." She says heading towards the four Camillas.

"Good. I don't have to take any part of this. I'm getting out here." Cloud heads into the mansion to go to his room hoping this will all blow over in a few hours.

* * *

In the living room, Pit was looking out the window watching as Reinhardt continue to cause havoc outside attacking different smashers with magic. The angel would go outside to do something, but getting hit with a Death Blow Quickened Pulse Moonbow combo sounded awful and he didn't want any part of that. Pit had to figure out something. Dark Pit and Lucina comes into the living room and approaches Pit. They didn't look too happy either.

"Way to go you jackass. We now have a deranged madman electrifying everyone and nobody to stop him. Out of all the stupid things you've done, this is by far the worst cause it's affecting everyone." Dark Pit states.

Pit groans. "You're going to give me crap too Pittoo? After I summoned three Lucinas for you?"

"My counterparts are not pleased by your reckless actions." Lucina states. Spring Lucina, Brave Lucina, and "Marth" all come into the living room. **(Author's Note: This was written before Legendary Lucina was announced. Goddammit Intelligent Systems)**

"It's hard to go on an easter egg hunt in an environment like this. A holiday tradition has now turned into a game of survival due to your actions." Spring Lucina says.

"Your incompetence has put all of your friends lives in danger, and you would rather sit there and cower instead of help." Brave Lucina states.

"Not only that, but you unleashed the Fell Dragon Grima! The very same vile creature who killed my family and friends! Have you lost your mind?!" "Marth" yells angrily.

Pit puts his hands up. "Woah woah woah. Easy there ladies. Now, I know this may seem like my fault...well it is, but let's not get into that. Also, I think you're being a little too harsh on Grima."

"WHAT?!" The Lucinas and "Marth" roared.

"Sure she killed multiple people and destroyed your world, but she's actually pretty chill when you get know her. Trust me, I know." Pit started drooling and giggling like an idiot.

Lucina was a little frightened at what the angel was implying. "What are you talking about? Pit...What did you do with Grima?"

"Well...when I summoned Grima, things got a little...hot between us."

The Lucinas and "Marth" eyes widened. They all bolded their fist. "A-Are you telling me...that you had intimate relations with Grima? The monster that killed our family?!" Brave Lucina twitched.

Pit nodded. "Yup. Let me tell you, she was ti-AHH!" The angel screamed collapsing on the floor. Lucina had punched him the face. The other two Lucinas and "Marth" started stomping and kicking Pit.

"You...are a far worse evil than Grima." "Marth" states.

Dark Pit pushes the Lucinas and "Marth" away from his twin. "Stop it girls." He says. The last thing he wanted was for his twin to get killed and then dying immediately afterward.

Pit slowly lifts himself up. "Thanks Pittoo...Your wives are cra-AHH!" Pit falls back on the ground after getting punched by Dark Pit.

The dark angel cracks his knuckles. "I've been waiting to beat up this dork all day. We should do this as a couple." He smirked. "Just don't kill him."

The Lucinas and "Marth" nodded. They joined in with Dark Pit and continued to beat up on the angel captain. Wario and Waluigi were in the background watching everything unfold. They also had a bag of golden coins behind them.

Wario shakes his head. "Don't you just hate when you get beat up by your twin and his four wives?" He takes out garlic from his pocket and takes a bite.

Waluigi nodded. "What a loser."

The Wicked Brothers turned to see a red haired man coming towards them. He was flipping his coin and had a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Hey fellas. The names Joshua, nice to meet ya." He introduced.

"Wah, what do you want buster?" Waluigi ask rudely.

Joshua smirks. "You look like a couple of guys who love money. Care for a wager?"

Wario raises his eyebrow. "What are you getting at pretty boy?"

"Pretty simple. A game of Heads or Tails. If you win, I'll give you my sword Audhulma. If I win, I get all the gold you possess. Sounds fair right?"

Wario rubs his chin. "That sword could be worth a lot of coins. You're on pretty boy!"

"Alright. Heads or Tails?"

"Heads!"

Joshua takes out a coin and flips it in the air. The coin falls on the ground and landed on Tails. Wario and Waluigi's jaws dropped. They were speechless. They gambled all of their money on one coin flipped.

"Oh what a shame. Guess I'll be taking that bag of gold." Joshua picks up the bag of gold. "A smart fox once told me in a dream, always bet on tails." He winks. Joshua starts walking away.

Wario growled. "Hey! Get back here you con artist! You stole my money!"

Waluigi growled. "Get back here you cheater! That's our money!"

Joshua shakes his head. "Hey, you were the one who agreed to the game. Could've said no. People gamble to try and make their lives better. Sometimes things work out the way you want them. In your case, it didn't. Oh well." He shrugged and walks off wistfully with all of Wario's money.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Roy and Ryu were watching Reinhardt continue his reign of terror. Smashers such as Link, Samus, Zelda, and even Captain Falcon were not able to stand chance against the man with tiny hands. Reinhardt struck them down one by one with his magic.

Roy wanted to help his friends, but he knew that he wouldn't be much help trying to approach the horseman. "I think it's best if I just stood here and do nothing."

Ryu taps on Roy's shoulder. "Roy, do you see that man over there?" He ask pointing at Hawkeye who was minding his own business.

"Yeah, what about him Ryu?"

"His muscles. His demeanour. His posture. He is indeed a warrior."

Roy realizes where Ryu was going with this. "Don't tell me you're going to pick a fight with that guy. You can't just go fighting random people from another dimen-" Roy stopped himself, realizing that Smash Brothers was basically what he going to describe. "Nevermind."

Hawkeye turns to see Ryu staring at him. "You there! You stare at me with those focused eyes. Do you wish to pick a fight with me fragile man?" He says.

Ryu took a slight offense to that comment. "Fragile? That's where you are mistaken warrior. My fist have the power to pierce through any opponent that stands in my way." Ryu tears off his top. "I will prove to you my abilities in combat."

"Did you really have to take your shirt off?" Roy ask embarrassed.

"Then come at me!" Hawkeye yells.

Hawkeye and Ryu charges at each other and start getting into a heated fist fight with each other. Roy just watched in amusement at the two burly men fighting each other. Suddenly, the swordsman felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turns to see a slightly younger version of himself.

"So...you're the me of this world." Young Roy says.

" _Well...this is a little weird. Although I saw three Ikes earlier, so I guess it was only a matter of time until I met myself." Roy thought._ "Hey, you got invited to a Super Smash Bros tournament didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah, Melee! I was invited alongside Prince Marth, really nice guy. I'm not doing so well in terms on competing, do I get any better?"

Roy shrugs. "We did get a little stronger. Although not the strongest, we even give the strongest of fighters a challenge."

Young Roy smiles. "Well that's good to hear. I always strive to be the best that I can be."

The two Roy hears the sound of horses coming towards them. They turn to see Brave Roy and Valentines Roy approaching them.

"Hey Roys, I was expecting to run into more of myself eventually." Brave Roy says.

"Hey, aren't those dad's clothes that we wore for Halloween?" Roy asks

"Yes it is. I'm carrying father's legacy, with Blazing Durandal as my sword. It's a reminder that he will always be with me."

"I got summoned here while I was celebrating at the Valentine's Day festival. It was all so sudden" Valentines Roy says.

Young Roy points to the white bag and blue flowers in Valentines Roy hands. "Who are the gifts for?"

Valentines Roy blushes. "O-Oh. These are for Lilina. The shopping I was doing was back in my world was for her. I was wondering what to give her."

Young Roy turns to Roy. "Pardon me future me but, do Lilina and I get together in the future? You know...as a couple?" He blushes.

Roy chuckles. "It works out, and we're very happy together."

Valentines Roy takes a breather. "Well that's relieving to hear."

The four Roy then heard a female voice call their name. "Roy?" They turned to see Lilina staring at them.

The four Roy wave to the Delightful Noble. "Hi Lilina." They say happily.

Lilina starts blushing. "W-Wow. T-There's four of you." She starts shaking and her knees start getting weak. "I-I d-didn't realize…" " _Am I in sort of dream? If so, I don't think I want to wake up."_

Young Roy sighs happily. "She's so cute."

"I know." The other Roys reply.

Suddenly, three large figures appears behind Lilina. The four Roy's eyes widened in fear. Lilina turns to see her three versions of her father. Hector, Valentines Hector, and Legendary Hector.

"Father?! There's three of you?! What are you doing here?" Lilina ask.

"I knew it! My dad senses tingled because I felt some boy trying to court our daughter." Valentines Hector says.

"I knew Eliwood's son would try and court Lilina. They were getting too close to my liking." Legendary Hector says.

"So gentlemen, how do you think we should handle this situation?" Hector asks.

The Hectors put their hand on their chins and start thinking. Valentines Hector then comes up with an idea. "Armads?" He ask.

"Armads." Hector repeats with the same axe.

"Armads." Legendary Hector replies with the same axe as well.

"Armads!" All the Hector yelled in unison raising their Armads.

Hector moves Lilina to the side. "Stand aside my daughter. We will finish him." The Hectors start approaching the four Roys.

"Father, don't hurt them!" Lilina says.

The four Roys start backing away in fear. "H-Hey Mr. Hectors, come on now there's no need to fight. Lilina and I really like each other." Young Roy says.

"Quiet boy! You won't stand a chance against the three of us." Hector says.

"Actually, the weapon triangle states that swords beat axes. So three of us can beat three of you." Roy states.

"What about me?" Valentines Roy asks.

"You're on your buddy." Brave Roy says.

The Hectors lift up their Armads. Before they can strike, Lyn teleports in front of them with her arms folded. The Hectors and Roys jump at the sudden appearance of Lyn.

"I'm not allowing you three to hurt our daughter's boyfriends." She says.

"Stand aside woman! This is a conflict between us and the boys." Hector says.

"Don't get in our way!" Valentines Hector says.

Lyn sighs in annoyance. Bride Lyn, Brave Lyn, Valentines Lyn, and Legendary Lyn teleport beside their original counterpart.

"You wanna get to Roy? You get through us." Lyn says as her and the other Lyns get into a battle stance.

"Damn this woman is stubborn." Legendary Hector says.

"That's our wife for you. Charge!" Hector yells and him and his counterparts charge at the five Lyns.

"Lyns! Prepare for battle!" Lyn yells as her and her counterparts charge at the Hectors.

"THE ENEMY!" Brave Lyn randomly screams for no reason.

The Roys just watched on as their girlfriend's parents fight on. Roy just backed away from the craziness that was going on. While moving away, he was surprised to see a younger version of his father Eliwood speaking with a woman with light blue hair.

Roy runs up to Eliwood without thinking about the consequences. "Father!"

Eliwood turns to see Roy. "Roy!" He said happily. Eliwood extends his arms and hugs his son. "I'm so happy to see you!" The two break the hug. "Ninian, I'd like to you to meet someone."

Ninian takes a look at Roy. "Lord Eliwood, who is this boy?" She asks.

Eliwood rubs the back of his head nervously. "Heh, well this is the complicated part. Ninian, this is our son Roy. Roy, this is your mother Ninian."

Ninian and Roy's eyes widened.

"Our...son? You mean...you and I...had a child together?" Ninian starts blushing.

Roy was still in shock. For his entire life, he's gone without not knowing who his mother was or what she was like. This is the first time he's seen her. He couldn't get any words out. Before he knew it, tears start flowing from his eyes. He goes to hug Ninian. The dancer was a little surprised by Roy's action, but she warmly returned the hug.

"M-Mother...It's...It's really you. I-I'd never thought I…" Roy began to choke up.

Ninian starts petting her son's head and starts rocking him. "Shh shh shh. It's okay Roy. It makes me happy to see you, even though I haven't conceived you in my world." The two break the hug and the dancer uses her thumb to wipe the tears from Roy's face. "I can see that you've grown into a very strong young man like your father." Roy smiles.

Eliwood blushes. "Come now Ninian, no need to flatter me. I know this is very weird for the three of us coming from different worlds. I think we should spend time together as family for the time being. We may never have a moment like this again."

Ninian nods. "I agree."

Roy nods. "Yes father."

Roy, Eliwood, and Ninian grab each others hands and starts walking away together to enjoy the time they had left as a family.

* * *

Rob and Kamui were just standing around outside looking at all the carnage that going on around them with the other Fire Emblem characters. However, they felt a little uneasy.

"Is it me or do you get the feeling that there's people watching us?" Rob asks. Rob looks to the side of him to see a bush that had Tharja and Rhajat hiding behind it smiling evilly and laughing maniacally. The High Deliverer turns back to Kamui. "You have a Tharja in your world?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Tharja? No, we have Rhajat."

"...That's just Tharja's name but the letters are switched around! So let me get this straight, you have a dark mage who specializes in curses and hexes that has a creepy obsession with you because you're apparently her fated one?"

"That sounds like Rhajat alright. How did figure she was like that?" Kamui ask.

Rob sighs. "You're not the only one dealing with the issue…" This was getting ridiculous. While he expected Tharja to find a way into this world to spy on him and his sister, he was certain this was not the same one from his world. And that annoyed him because it was a Tharja that didn't understand the real him. He groaned thinking about how tactless Pit was for doing this. "I'm going to go and clear my mind."

He shakes his head and walks away from Kamui who was left to stare at her stalker hiding in the bush. Tharja on the other hand would continue following after Rob but not make an attempt to start a conversation.

This was getting too crazy for Rob. With Reinhardt causing trouble for all the smashers and no one being able to stop him, he wondered if the madness will ever end. In the distance, Rob sees Chrom running towards him.

"Rob!" Chrom calls.

"Chrom!" Rob waves. " _Finally, a loving face amongst all the craziness."_

"I'm so happy I found you my friend. Being separated from you for too long drives me crazy. As I always say, our bonds gives us strengths!" Chrom shouts.

Rob chuckles at his companion. It always made him happy to see Chrom. Spring Chrom then appears in front of the trio.

"Hold it right there my orange cutting counterpart! It is not the bonds that gives us strength, but it is spring that gives us strength!" Spring Chrom states.

Suddenly, Christmas Chrom appears. "Ho ho hold it right there my egg hiding carrot eating counterpart! You've got it all wrong. Spring doesn't give us strength, but it is parties that gives us strength!" He states.

King Chrom then comes in riding on his horse joining with the other Chroms and Rob. "I'm being helpful!" He randomly yells.

The other Chroms just looked at him weirdly looked at King Chrom weirdly.

Rob facepalms. "Why can't things just be normal?"

"Hello Rob..." A dark gritty voice whispers.

Rob turns around and his eyes widened in fear. It was Grima, possessing his body.

"Grima?! No. This can't be. You chose my sister as the vessel!" Rob yells.

Grima Rob smirks. "Silly maggot. Ever heard of multiverses before? I'm the Grima that took over your body instead. I'm vastly more superior than you in every way, shape, and form. I'm the one that everyone desires. All because of one simple action." Grima Rob then proceeds to rip his shirt off, causing a bunch of random fangirls to freak out and cheer for him.

The fangirls were saying things like "Grima I love you!" "He's so hot and evil!" "I ship you with Chrom!" "I want him to step on me!" "Let me be your slave lord Grima!" "I want him inside me."

Grima Rob shrugs. "What can I say? I have these worms in the palm of my hand. Now I must be on my way, you have a mage to deal with." He says walking away from Rob.

Rob then gets struck by lightning courtesy of Reinhardt. The High Deliverer falls on the ground switching and burnt. "You know what, I think I'll take a nap on the ground. Maybe I can get amnesia again and forget all of this." He groans. Maybe he won't have to think about the idea that Grima Rob will search for Shulk and appeal to him.

Reinhardt laughs. "This is just too easy. Nobody can withstand my magic." He says confidently.

Pit then comes outside of the mansion and approaches Reinhardt with the summoning gun in his hand. "Not so fast Reinhardt! Your magic tricks are done! I am going to summon the hero that will defeat you!" Pit pulls the trigger on the gun and a portal opens up. The hero who stepped out of the portal was Raigh with that smug shit eating grin he has.

"My name is Ra-Ahh!" Raigh's sentence was short by Pit punching him in the face.

"Shut up! You're trash! Okay, let's try again." Pit pulls the trigger and summons Fae.

Fae looks around her confused. "Where am I?"

Pit points to Reinhardt. "Loli dragon! Attack that man with tiny hands!"

Reinhardt smirks. "I'll give it my all!" He uses Dire Thunder and shoots lighting at Fae.

The divine dragon was still standing. She growled. "That was mean! Fae strikes back!" Fae turns into her dragon and uses her Light Breath on Reinhardt, knocking him and his horse on the ground.

Pit jumps for joy. "Yahoo! I did it! Take that Reinhardt!" He mocked. Pit's smiles quickly turned into a worried look as he saw a smirk on Reinhardt's face.

The mage knight started chuckling evilly. "Foolish angel. A mage knight should be equip with more than just magic my friend." Reinhardt stands up and takes out his sword.

"Oh fuck…" Pit says.

"Now, you will taste the power of my Master Sword."

"What?! He has a what?!" Link yells in the distance.

"Why is this character so broken?!" Pit asks. Seriously, he needed to ask Palutena later to look up a Youtube video explaining why this man was busted.

Reinhardt was getting ready to charge at Pit and strike him, but he was stopped by the sound of some horses. Reinhardt and Pit turn to see Elise on her horse with Sakura sitting behind her. Alongside the two girls were Genny, Wrys, Azama, Priscilla, Maria, and Lachesis.

Sakura laughs crazily. "Yes! I have finally assembled the Six Paths of Pain+! Now with my wife, The dark overlord Elise, we will dismantle the Reinhardt!"

Elise was a little creeped out by Sakura's behavior. "I don't know what's going on here, but being an overlord sounds cool. Let's do it Sakura!"

"Six Paths of Pain+! Prepare to bring the pain! Sheep Path, Genny! Pedo Path, Wrys! Apathy Path, Azama Bin Laden! Incest Path, Priscilla! Terror Path, Maria! Last but not least, Loli Path Lachesis!"

Lachesis blushes in embarrassment. "H-Hey! I'm not a loli. My art is just really bad."

All the healers pointed their Pain+ staves at Reinhardt and attacked him. Reinhardt falls back on the ground, this time he wasn't moving at all. He was severely wounded.

Sakura raises her hand triumphantly. She laughs. "That is the power of the six paths of Pain+!" She yells.

"Okay! That is enough!" Mario yells. He takes the summoning gun and pulls the trigger, opening a portal. He throws the gun in the portal. "If you're a clone or not apart of the Smash roster, get out! Get out of here, and **NEVER** come back!"

All the Fire Emblem characters and the clones began walking into the portal, going back into their worlds. Grima Robin was about to enter portal, but she was stopped by Pit calling her name.

"Lord Grima!" Pit yells running towards her. "I'm going to miss you." He pouted.

Grima smirks and pets Pit on the head. "There there my pathetic slave. I will always be a part of Robin, so I will always be with you so you can serve me. Until we meet again, boyfriend." Grima gives Pit a quick peck on the lips and enters the portal.

Pit sighs happily. "I love that woman. Well now that that's over with, time to relax." Pit turns around to head inside the Smash Mansion, he screams in terror when he sees Bayonetta's gun pointed right at his face. The Umbran Witch didn't look happy either.

"Normally, I would forgive you for your terrible jokes, but you went too far this time," Bayonetta said in a dark tone.

Pit knew he could duck under her bullet and flee before she could even react. He was great at running away.

"Hey, just because you're not Boobasaurus rex doesn't mean you can point that gun at me…" Pit started in hopes of calming the Umbra Witch down. Surely, bringing up that Camilla's tits were larger than hers would surely calm her down!

Mario was in Pit's way from making a complete run for it. "Where do you think you're going Pit?!" Mario demands. His furious stare caused Pit to let out a small "meep" sound. "You think you can just walk away without suffering the consequences for you actions? Wrong!" The plumber cracks his knuckles.

The rest of the Smashers (not including Roy, Rob and a few others) began surrounding Pit so that he would not escape. They all had angry looks directed towards the angel. They all wanted to kick Pit's narrow ass.

Pit starts shaking and sweating. He puts his hands up in defense. "C-Come on guys, i-it was just one big mistake. Everyone makes mistakes right? Things just got out of hand and I-"

Pit had one more getaway trick. In case Palutena couldn't help him, he had an angel's feather with him. With this, he wouldn't need Palutena to help him take flight. He flew away faster with this than with the Power of Flight since he was in complete control of the trajectory.

There was one problem. Bayonetta existed. The Umbra Witch stomps her foot on the ground, summoning Madama Butterfly to stomp Pit in the back, slamming him back into the ground. The angel groans in pain. He looks up seeing all the smashers towering over him.

Pit gulps. "I wish I learned how to read before I die…"

The smashers dog piled on Pit and starts beating him up. The angel was screaming in pain, crying for someone to help him. No one was going to help Pit. Palutena was nowhere to be fine. Dark Pit made it clear he wasn't going to help him. Rob was taking a nap. And even though Roy was one of the few people who was thankful for Pit, he wasn't going to bother challenging every Smasher who had suffered way worse. In other words, this was a well deserved ass beating that needed to be delivered.

Robin, who was still in the mansion, looked outside to see her boyfriend getting beat up. She shrugs.

"That's my trouble making angel for you. He'll shake it off."

 **Author's Note: Well that was absolutely ridiculous right? For those who wonder why Sakura was speaking like that, she's parody of FEH Youtuber Lu Bu Feng Xian (My absolute favorite). You should definitely check him. Alright, time for updates.**

 **This fanfic marks the end of the Smash 4 era of my universe. So no more Smash 4 related fanfics after this. I know I'm two months late to the party, but the next story I write will be the transition to Smash Ultimate. There's going to be a few changes for some characters and now I have to think of stuff for the returning cast (since I only started writing during Smash 4). My universe is going to be taking a big overhaul, but will still be recognizable. So the next time we meet again, we will be entering the Ultimate universe. I just want to thank you all for sticking around with me if you have been reading my stuff back then till now, you're all wonderful and keep me motivated to write more.**

 **Also, quick little note for the readers who don't know. The pairing that I have Pit x Robin (Female Robin) is an open relationship (a relationship where both partners agree to have sex with others outside the relationship). So if you wondered why Robin and Pit are still together after Robin practically had sex with Daisy in the slumber party fic, that's why. I had her state it in the story, but I felt the need to address it to make it clear. Pit is completely okay with it, cause he wants to have sex with Rob. Okay I've rambled for too long. See you all next time.**


End file.
